


Ducks go Quack

by freshywritescrap (freshiewrites)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Fluff, Gift for a friend, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Open Ending, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshiewrites/pseuds/freshywritescrap
Summary: Edge has a babybones in the oven. No he's fine, why do you ask?
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 44





	Ducks go Quack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keelywolfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelywolfe/gifts).



> keely has been sick for a while, and she's been feeling pretty bad off, so i wrote this to help cheer her up a little! maybe! idk?
> 
> enjoy lol

Edge stared down at his summoned ecto flesh, absolutely more offended than he’d ever been in his entire life. He had been getting ready for the day, at asscrack in the morning as Red referred to it, and had been attempting to eat breakfast when the smell of his oatmeal hit him. He’d rushed upstairs to the rarely used bathroom, thankful for the toilet when he lost everything he’d ever ate in it. 

When he was done he’d gone to wash his face, only catching the ever annoying and persistent flash of his summoned stomach, bright in the dark bathroom. 

It was then that he’d seen the glint of something inside the magic, something twinkling a pale white in the sea of crimson. It mocked him, only responding to the third pulse of magic he’d sent at it. It was an actual soulling. He was mcfucking  _ pregnant _ .

He let that simmer in the back of his mind a while, completing his morning routine with more or less no hitches. Red was awake and sitting on the edge of his bed when Edge had come in to check on him, and his armor still fit well enough, so he headed out on patrol for at least the first shift. 

If worst came to worst, he could call Red and have him take over the other shift they were supposed to switch out on. But for now, he felt fine. Dandy. As fit as a fiddle, whatever those were. If he really was pregnant, and whatever this morning had been wasn’t a fever dream, he’d have a bit of time before he’d actually have any outwards signs. 

He’d just have to be careful no one caught him until then… cause he had no plan for when that point came.

He really had no plan now, but something in him kept him going, finishing patrol and picking up a few bags of fries and honeymustard from Grillby’s to snack on while he completed the paperwork for the week. The soulling seemed to like fries a lot more than oatmeal, something that he’d eventually blame on Stretch, should the issue arise. 

The more he thought about it, the more he started dreading the entire thought and process behind the being taking up residence in his belly.

But, the moment Red came home, a bag with a burger in hand because Edge was not feeling like cooking that night, he clammed up.

Said hello, offered his brother a fry, and watched Mettaton massacre a lasagna.

He didn’t say anything as the fear and panic slowly started rising, and Red didn’t say anything if he noticed it. They ate together, Red told him goodnight and headed to bed, and Edge… Edge had a good meltdown pudding session in the kitchen until 3 in the morning and then passed out for the night in the safety of his closet.

He’d tell Stretch… eventually. Not now, not with so many unknowns, but Stretch was the kid’s father, he deserved to eventually know. 

Edge promised himself, laying under the blankets in his closet, his battery powered fan blowing through the small hole he’d made for air flow. He’d tell Stretch when he was ready. 

Of course, things never go the way you want them to, do they.


End file.
